


all the bonds that be couldn't break us

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Polyamory, three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: With a deep sigh, Kaoru leaned against the wall and touched her hand to her forehead contemplatively. Over time, she had grown very good at noticing small changes in people and their moods. After all, how could she aid one of her kittens in their hour of need, if she could not tell that anything was amiss? And something was indeed amiss in the land of Chisato and Maya.





	all the bonds that be couldn't break us

**Author's Note:**

> this is somewhat of a continuation of my chisamaya fic, but it's not necessary to read that first. anyway, i've seen every combination of these three before, but never all of them together? [thanos voice] fine, i'll do it myself.

Kaoru could tell something was wrong.

  
She'd been so happy at the news a few months back that Chisato and Maya, her childhood friend and her more recently discovered friend, had starting dating. Both of them deserved a loving and caring relationship, and Kaoru felt certain they'd be more than capable of giving that to each other.

  
And for a while she had been vindicated in that belief. The two of them seemed almost inseperable. Kaoru could see it in the way Chisato's face softened when Maya talked about a piece of equipment, and the way Maya's hand quietly moved to meld with Chisato's when the smaller girl showed any subtle signs of stress. They worked astonishingly well together, in fact.

  
So what was going on now?

  
With a deep sigh, Kaoru leaned against the wall and touched her hand to her forehead contemplatively. Over time, she had grown very good at noticing small changes in people and their moods. After all, how could she aid one of her kittens in their hour of need, if she could not tell that anything was amiss? And something was indeed amiss in the land of Chisato and Maya.

  
Kaoru now saw them apart far more often than together. Short glances between the two revealed, rather than lovestruck smiles, expressions that seemed to have a twinge of regret or anxiety. And for some reason, both of them had also begun to avoid Kaoru as well.

  
And Kaoru absolutely would not let her friends continue on like this without at least an attempt to mend whatever had disturbed their bond. After all, as Shakespeare had said, "Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs."

  
That was why she had texted them both, separately, to come to the drama club's room in... She checked her watch. Five minutes.

  
There was a knock at the door, and a voice followed it. "Ah, Kaoru? Are you there?"

  
Kaoru moved from her contemplative pose and opened the door for Maya to enter. "Of course, my kitten! Pray tell, what brings you here today?"

  
Maya tilted her head slightly, causing a bit of her brown hair to shift in front of her glasses. "Er... you? You called me over here, right? Huehehe..."

  
"That I did. But all the players have not yet arrived... our Round Table lacks a golden knight, and her absence I feel deeply in my h-"

  
"Kao-chan, what in the world are you talking about?"

  
Kaoru froze, and turned to the sight of Chisato's overtly forced smile aimed her way. "A-ah, Chisato! Welcome." She had built up something of an immunity to that nickname over time, but it still tended to catch her off guard. Chisato didn't reply, but instead addressed the other girl in the room. "Maya, did she call you out here as well?"

  
Maya nodded and rubbed her neck with her hand sheepishly. "Yep... I'm still not really sure why."

  
Kaoru felt a chill go down her spine as Chisato's gaze returned to her. "Kaoru, do you care to explain what's going on, or is there anyone else we need to wait for?"

  
Pulling herself together, Kaoru replied, "Don't fret, the two of you are the only ones that I chose to summon here today. Please, sit down with me and I'll tell you why." She moved to close the door behind Chisato, and then to open the window before sitting down with her friends.

 

* * *

 

  
"You think we're going to break up?"

  
Kaoru shook her head as Maya and Chisato both stared at her, then at each other. "That's... not exactly what I was thinking, but I suppose the possibility has troubled me as well. I simply wish for the two of you to air any issues that you may currently have in your union."

  
An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. After several grueling minutes, it was broken by Chisato. "I frankly have no idea what you are talking about. Maya and I are doing perfectly fine together, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to meddle in our relationship."

 

She stood and moved to the door, and tried the handle. Then she tried it again.

  
Beyond uncomfortable, the atmosphere in the room was now akin to an active volcano. "Kao-chan, may i ask why this door is locked?"

  
Kaoru flourished vaguely. "Ah, it must be a metaphor for your heart! Closed, locked, and the key-"

  
"Where is the key, Kao-chan."

  
"Thrown out the window."

  
Chisato rushed to the small, open window to see an exhausted-looking girl with black hair sitting on a bench outside, with a coffee in one hand and a keyring looped around her finger. Misaki waved and hollered over to them, "Kaoru, you owe me for this!"

  
Kaoru winked at Misaki and was rewarded with a groan from Chisato. Maya, who had been silent until now, raised her hand up. "Chisato, maybe I could get the door open? It's not exactly my area of expertise, but it's worth a shot."

  
Chisato slumped back down into her seat. "No, it's all right. I suppose if she's gone through this much effort we should just go along with it."

  
Maya squirmed uncomfortably, and she began to squeeze her hands together and entwine her fingers. "A-are you sure?"

  
Her girlfriend's eyes widened slightly. "Maya... is everything all right?"

  
"Y-yeah..." Maya averted her gaze. "I mean. If we're really gonna go along with this... I guess there is one thing I should bring up..."

  
Chisato said nothing, and watched as Maya continued. "It's not that... it's not that I don't like you anymore, Chisato, I really do and I wanna stay with you! But I think I... I like someone else as well..." She rubbed her eyes as her voice wavered. "It's so greedy, right? I have the best girlfriend I could imagine and yet it's like my heart still wants more than that..."

  
Kaoru could barely restrain herself from reaching out and comforting Maya, but she knew that wasn't her job right now. She stayed put and saw as Chisato's face softened to a degree Kaoru had never seen, before the small girl moved to pull Maya into a tight hug, rubbing her back slowly.

  
"Maya, listen to me. You aren't being greedy or selfish. This is something you could have always brought up to me, you didn't need this fool-" Chisato gestured at Kaoru, and she struck an innocent, 'who, me?' style of pose. "-to lock us in a club room for me to listen to you."

  
"But-"

  
"No buts. Maya, I am your girlfriend. I promise you can trust me with things like this."

  
Maya buried her face in Chisato's shoulder as she continued to rub the taller girl's back. "T-thank you... I know I've been acting distant lately, and I'm sorry about that too... I was just worried about how my feelings would make you, er. Feel."

  
"To be honest, if anything, I'm curious who this object of your affections is." As the two separated, Maya still sniffing occasionally, Kaoru could tell Chisato had something more to say. "And anyway, it would be... somewhat hypocritical of me to be upset."

  
Kaoru smiled widely at the sight of her childhood friend beginning to open up, and couldn't stop herself from cutting in. "Chisato! Does your tender heart beat for another as well? Ah, the path of love is ever winding... Who can know its destinatio-"

  
"Kao-chan, can you please be quiet?"

  
Kaoru was quiet. This time, she judged that the pair would need some privacy to continue their talks, and she excused herself to the other side of the room.

  
Chisato and Maya talked for what felt like an eternity. But Kaoru didn't mind the wait in the slightest, what mattered was that her friends were able to get all of their thoughts and feelings out into the open. She made certain to not listen to any of their conversation.

 

But it was too tall an order to miss Maya's loud exclamation. "Wait, do we really both like-"

  
Chisato's hand clamped over her mouth before Maya could say a name. On some level Kaoru felt a bit disappointed, but she supposed that information was private as well.

  
Her friends sat quietly now, seemingly both at a stalemate as to how to move forward after all their feelings had been revealed.

  
Maya and Chisato both loved the same person. Kaoru allowed that information to sink in, fist curled under her chin as she thought, and after a moment the solution to all their troubles was as plain as day.

  
Kaoru swept across the room towards them, and leaned over a table to address them both. "If this mysterious person is willing, why not allow your duo to become a trio? After all, as Shakespeare said, 'Who could refrain, that had a heart to love, and in that heart courage to make love known?'"

  
Maya and Chisato seemed to both be thrown into another world. Kaoru could tell they were both envisioning what that sort of relationship, that future, would look and feel like, and she smiled as they both began to light up.

  
"You know, that would-"

  
"If all involved were-"

  
"I'd.. I'd really..."

  
"I believe I would..."

  
"... like that," they both said in unison. They turned to look at each other, and after a moment Maya reached out and took Chisato's hand as the two began to smile, faces reddened.

  
The plan had been a success. Kaoru had found a path for her friends to walk, and she felt a rush of relief at the thought that even if this mysterious person declined the offer to join them, Maya and Chisato would be able to love each other once more with no secrets and no regrets.

  
But that relief felt... tainted, somehow. Another emotion sneaking its way in. Jealousy?

  
As she attempted to process this development, Kaoru watched her friends lean in close and whisper to each other- sweet nothings, she assumed. Was Kaoru truly jealous of this on some level? It wasn't as if she was lacking love in her life, she had many friends and even more admirers. Though, of course, she had never actually dated any of her kittens, that would feel wrong in some way.

  
Kaoru was jolted out of this line of thought as Maya and Chisato both turned to face her. Chisato's eyes quickly fixed on some other part of the room, and her expression seemed to flit between embarrassment and cold indifference, which Kaoru could tell was attempting to conceal the former. As this conflict raged on, Maya was the one to speak.

  
"Kaoru... I, well, we, ah..." Her face only grew brighter as she spoke, and one of her legs tapped the floor to a tight rhythm. "This is really tough to say, huhehehe..."

  
Chisato seemed to finally come to grips with her emotions and rubbed Maya's hand with her own. "What Maya is trying to say, Kaoru, is that... if you were interested, we would both very much like for you to... join us." Her gaze didn't waver this time.

 

Kaoru opened her mouth, but nothing would come out.

  
Chisato liked her in that way? And Maya liked her as well? And the two of them both wanted to date her.

  
Chisato, the girl who she had known almost as long as she could remember, who had protected her when she was small and pushed her forward in her own way even now, who Kaoru felt comfortable revealing every side of herself to.

  
Maya, one of her newest friends, so kind and reliable, full of so much knowlege and excitement about things that Kaoru had never even thought about, excitement that would come bursting out of her in the most adorable ways possible.

  
And they both wished to be with her. Kaoru finally managed to stammer something out. "I'm... I'm... girls...?"

  
Maya looked befuddled, but Chisato seemed to instantly understand. She smiled and reached out with her free hand to take Kaoru's, and after a moment Maya grinned and did the same, squeezing her hand tight. "It's all right, Kaoru, take your time!"

  
"I... with the two of you, I think... I think that would make me very happy," Kaoru said, doing her best to hide her utterly incandescent face.

 

* * *

 

  
Kaoru slipped several small pieces of paper into Misaki's hand. "Two tickets to the aquarium, and a reservation at the highest-rated restaurant in the same area. For you and Kanon."

  
Misaki looked at her as if Kaoru had just announced that she would be starring in a documentary about the life of Michelle, but pocketed the tickets anyway. "Kaoru, you know the agreement was just that you would pay for my next coffee, right?"

  
Kaoru rubbed the other girl's shoulder, tears visibly welling up at the corners of her eyes. "That would not be adequate thanks. What you did for me then I will never forget for the rest of my days, little kitten."

  
As she walked away into the setting sun, heart full of love for her two new girlfriends, she could faintly hear Misaki's words behind her. "Kaoru, what the _fuck?_ "


End file.
